compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Anax Noctru
= Biography = Childhood Somewhere in the Kathol Rift, on a distant planet called Q`maere, H`nemthian Nomak Drome was doing some soil research. During his prospecting days he encountered the crash site of some escape pods. They originated from an unknown ship. All but one passenger had died in the crash. It was a baby Nautolan, desperately in need of medical aid. Nomak decided that without his help, he too would die. Taking the green sentient back to his ship, Nomak came across several storage silos for his prospecting duties. One of the silo's name was Anax 01, and Nomak thought this was a nice name to give his baby companion. After Master Nomak rounded up his work at Q`maere, he took baby Anax to his clan at home planet H`nemthe. There the Nautolan would grow up to be a strong boy. Nomak trained him the basics of combat, so that Anax could defend himself in hostile situations. At a young age, Anax became one of the best apprentices Master Nomak had so far. Growing up on an alien planet, not knowing his real parents, he started to wonder where he came from. He asked the H`nemthian why he looked different than his father and his friends. It was that time that Nomak decided to tell Anax the truth about his parents. From that point on, Anax has never been the same. He stopped listening to his tutors, and was bad-tempered most of the time. Anax's troubling youth, his unacceptable behavior and its consequences caused him to be nicknamed "Sith" Anax by his community. Reaching adolescent age, Anax was not a real Sith, but he sure acted like one. Master Nomak had enough of Anax's misbehavior, and sent him to Kintan, home planet of the Nikto. Nomak had tight connections with the Nikto, and through them he taught Anax the ways of Morgukai, the ancient Nikto martial arts. Nomak left Anax with his Nikto friend Reka, a skilled Morgukai warrior, during his training. Reka was a Kajain'sa'Nikto, or "Red Nikto" in Basic. The Kajain'sa'Nikto were adapted to survive in the Wannschok, or Endless Wastes, a desert region on Kintan. Sith Anax had a hard time in the Endless Wastes, where he learned the ways of Morgukai. He made friends with his sparring partners, and Anax seemed to be able to contain his anger surrounding his past. Instead, he used this anger to feed his strength in combat. Combining his Nautolan skills and the training Master Nomak gave him with the Morgukai martial arts, Sith Anax became a formidable warrior. It was around that time when Eidola invaded the planet. Anax and his friends had to flee from the raiding forces of the fearsome pirates, as they were simply outnumbered. Together with Dargus, Jaran and Urik, three of his closest Nikto friends, Anax boarded a YT-2400. They made way for open space, and escaped the pirate fleet with a bit of luck. Onboard the Nightwish Anax learned how to pilot a spacecraft. Family Business Over the years the quartet separated and all went their own way. Anax kept the YT-2400 Nightwish, and decided to return to Q`maere, the planet where he was "born". Returning to Q`maere he noticed how much had changed during his absence. As a little boy he remembered the vast opens grasslands, with a jungle and swamp here and there. Where there were valleys before, now colossal buildings towered high above the jungle trees. Over a quarter of the planet was highly developed, another quarter was under construction. As Anax descended to the surface he noticed one company's name in particular: Noctru Corporation. He decided to leave the past of violence and hate behind him, and settled down in the capital city of the planet, Noctru Prime. Here he found a job in the construction industry, now working for the Noctru Corporation. After some years, during Anax's mid-twenties, he came in touch with the big boss, Erano Noctru, who surprisingly was a Nautolan as well. Anax had never seen one like him before, not even on the now well-established Q`maere. It made him wonder how many like him were out there. At least he did not feel alone anymore. But the greatest impact on his life must have been when he met Erano's daughter Isabelle. The two fell in love at first sight, and a long-lasting romance grew between the two. Some years passed, Isabelle and Anax got married and had their first child, Dho`ran, a boy Nautolan. Anax inherited Isabelle's surname, and Sith Anax became Anax Noctru. It was during that time when Erano's wife, Haylee Noctru-Purray, became terminally ill. A dark age had arrived for the Noctru Corporation, as soon after Haylee's death, Erano committed suicide, leaving everything he owned in the hands of his only daughter. Isabelle, as ambitious as her father, had little experience in the construction business. Together with Anax's expertise in this line of business they continued to build the kingdom of Q`maere. The Noctru Corporation had become a huge, well-known and respected company on Q`maere, with little to no competition in the construction business. When the Noctru's owned about half of the real estate on Q`maere, Isabelle gave birth to their second baby boy, Yuh`roon. A small company by the name of Stevenson Constructions made their way into the market on Q`maere, trying to compete with the massive Noctru empire. The company was led by an old enemy of Anax, Sagoro Mundi. The two have had various conflicts in the time between Anax's departure from Kintan and his return to Q`maere, when Anax served the Invisible Army searching for a purpose in life. It didn't make sense to Anax that this was a coincidence, something was going on. He tried not to give it much attention, as he was about to become the father of their third child: Jools, a baby girl. Stains Of Blood A decade past and Anax was reaching his late-thirties. Jools and Dho`ran were much like Anax when he was young, while Yuh`roon was the silent, introvert type. Anax decided that he would contact his old sparring partners and teach his children the same martial arts that had disciplined him when he was about their age. Together with Dargus, Jaran and Urik he sent his children to planet Demonsgate in the Q`maere system to meditate and learn Morgukai. During his offsprings' absence, Anax made several visitations to newly constructed buildings to check if they complied to the Noctru standards. He invited Isabelle to come along with some of these visitations to show her some key points in the construction business. One of the construction sites was located right next to a site owned by Stevenson Constructions. Anax should have known better, as this last visitation site turned out to be an ambush. When Anax and his wife were on open ground, several blaster shots were fired from the rooftop across the street. Anax was hit in the left shoulder. The bolt entered his arm just above his IA tattoo. He quickly reacted and tackled Isabelle behind a stack of durasteel support beams, but it was already too late. Isabelle Noctru, his beloved wife, mother of three children, died in his arms moments after. The bolt went right through her neck, causing severe trauma to her nervous system. She died a painful but quick death. Tears in his eyes, Anax knew he still had a chance to catch up with the assassin. In the building across the street he encountered Raboni Fasu, who made an attempt to escape the building. With a swift Morgukai kick he knocked down his wife's assassin. From Raboni he learned who ordered the assassination, right before Anax killed him. This was the first of many that Anax would kill. Gahiji Amun... Lil Jron... Xion Valart... Names that resonated in Anax's head in his uncontrolled rage, his hunger for revenge. One by one he hunted them down, each spewing up new names leading to the possible bidder of the assassination attempt. Jarryd Koon... Jay Skykiller... Names that both led to Albjo Mirea... who's name led to nobody else than Sagoro Mundi, his old enemy from the past. In a brutal rage he stormed Sagoro's residence at night, who surprisingly was caught off-guard. No questions asked, no interrogation, no second thoughts, no mercy. Anax dashed forward, pounding a vibroblade through Sagoro's heart. Blood stained the walls... stained Anax's clothes, his shoes, his hands... stained his mind. Blood stained his love and his life... Anax left Q`maere that night, in his trusty old Nightwish. He set course to Demonsgate, where his children were not aware of the events that had taken place on their home planet. A Light In The Darkness Demonsgate became a beacon of light in the darkness of Anax's life. The loss of his wife had devastated him. No amount of credits or real estate could ever fill the black hole in his life that the death of Isabelle left behind. He told his children what happened. He told them the truth and what he had done. He wanted his children to know the truth right from the beginning, just as Anax would have wished Nomak had done. He did not want to throw his children into the same pit Anax crawled out of many years ago. On the edge of insanity, Anax came across a dark cult located on Demonsgate. The cult, who went by the name Order of Krath, welcomed Anax and his offspring. Anax succumbed to their religious ways of Chaos. Here he found peace for all that had happened. He decided to get along with his life, through good and bad. Anax sought out Nomak Drome, his old mentor whom he had loved and cared for as if it was his own father. At that time, Master Nomak was in charge of a weapons manufacturing company: Minos-Mestra Munitions. Strange as the paths of life were, MMM was an affiliated company of The Krath Dynasty, a government strong with the goddess Krath. The old Anax would believe this was a coincidence, but his belief in Krath told him it was all meant to be: Life is chaos. And so, Anax accepted to come work for Nomak. His children were old enough to choose their own ways. Dho`ran, a bright young Nautolan, entered the Krath academy to develop his research skills. Yuh`roon decided to roam the vast universe, and Jools, the youngest of three, decided to stay with the Order of Krath. In MMM, Anax met a powerful man by name of Seth LeBlond. The two grew close and the trio of Nomak, Seth and Anax made a formidable team running their business. Combining his new connections with his wealth on Q`maere, Anax had access to virtually anything he desired. First the departure of Nomak, and later Seth's departure from MMM came as a blow for Anax, but he learned to accept the way things in life go. He became the current leader of Minos-Mestra Munitions. When Jools left the Order and joined her father in the weapons industry, MMM became a more prominent business than ever before.